To Be A King
by Yamiga
Summary: "To be a king takes honesty, virtue and above all, trust." To bad Loki believes in the exact opposite, and has no intention of making his son a "goody two shoes". Mpreg, Thorki.


**Summary: "To be a king takes honesty, virtue and above all, trust." To bad Loki believes in the exact opposite, and has no intention of making his son a "goody two shoes". Mpreg, Thorki.**

* * *

"To be a king," The young boy spoke, holding a book before him. "Takes courage to lay down your life for those you care about." He stopped and stared ahead with a look of confusion on his face.

"Go on." Loki sat across from him wearing a less than pleased expression. "Are you going to stop now? What is it?"

"Curious that's all." The boy spoke, placing his book on the ground. "Why do I have to know this stuff?" He walked towards Loki and sat on the ground next to him. "It's boring, being in the library is boring! Why do you like this place so much?"

Loki rose an eyebrow and closed his book. "My my, you are full of questions. I believe I'll answer them one by one." He smiled. "You are a prince, and like your father you will be King one day. Therefore you must obtain the knowledge of a king." The young prince frowned at his response. "And the library may be boring for someone like you, and your dimwitted father, however when you venture through the pages of a book from a foreign perspective then_"

"Can we leave? Please, can we do something interesting?"

Loki glared at the prince. "It appears your father has not taught you the manners you need." With a quick notion of his hand, Loki caused a book to float. He then grabbed it and opened it.

"To be a king, requires patience and honesty." He read and looked at the prince. "Aleifr, explain patience to me in depth. It is a virtue you lack."

The prince stood and walked around their small space. "Why should I have to be patient if I am the king?"

"Does your father feed you these ideas?" He sneered, placing a hand on his stomach. "Is this where this attitude is coming from, you are not king yet, young Prince."

Loki closed the book and stood. "If you feel so confided, then perhaps we can go outside and continue. However, by the end of the day I want a full written parchment explaining each and every virtue a king must follow. Into depth. Come now."

The Prince watched as Loki whipped is hand and suddenly, the books on the ground moved back to their places on the shelf.

"Can't you teach me how to do that?" The prince asked.

Loki ruffled his bright hair. "Magic is something that a Prince shouldn't dirty himself with, especially my type of magic. And you will not mention this to your father."

"Why?" Aleifr grinned. "To be a king requires honesty, does it not?"

Loki smiled back. "Getting hasty, aren't we?"

Aleifr shrugged. "You want me to learn the lesson, right?"

OoOoOoO

"Do you agree with the virtues of a king?" Aleifr asked, sitting on the soft grass beneath Loki. "I find some of them foolish."

Loki smiled. "For the most part it seems like you think as I do. Read one to me, I shall tell you what I think."

"Alright." The prince opened the book. "To be a king takes honesty, respect and above all, trust."

Loki stood from his bench and slowly, he walked around. "Honesty can and will work against a king, my dear. It is best not to be honest all the time, lying will sometimes work in your favor." He looked at the prince. "You are writing this down, my young Lord?"

Aleifr held up his parchment. "Yes, I am."

"Very good, where was I?" Loki started again. "I believe that to be a king one should gain respect despite how they treat their followers. You are a king are you not? Why should you have to earn respect?"

He sat down in front to the prince and ruffled his hair. "And trust, my Lord is tricky. Those you trust can turn on you, and stab you in the back. Trust only those you can see through clearly, not those who put up a facade."

Aleifr smiled and crawled over to Loki. "I wrote it all down. But I'm still curious. What kind of King do you think I'll make? I want to be like father!"

Loki smiled. "My Lord, I beg you to be your own king. Do not be a very proud king but at the same time not very humble. Rule with fear but emit enough love to allow your kingdom peace and union." He frowned. "And why on Earth would you want to be like your father?"

"Because," Aleifr extended his arms and placed them only Loki's tender stomach. "Then I'll be able to find someone as special as you."

Loki smiled and pulled Aleifr into a hug. "Whom you find for yourself is up to you, my son. To be a king, means to make your own decisions." And with that, kissed the young prince on the forehead.

* * *

**So if you were confused, yes...Loki is pregnant, Thor is off somewhere and Aleifr is Loki and Thor's son whom is obviously going to be king. I always believed that if the two had a son, he and Loki would be very close. And plus, I can kind of see Loki tutoring him, teaching him the things he needs to know. Please comment, tell me what you think. And I have not given up 'Love The Sin', I've just reached a block. I will update it as soon as I have the next chapter posted. This was just a sweet little oneshot that I hoped you liked.**

**I don't own Thor or its characters.**


End file.
